boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Clarke
Natalie Clarke (b. 1999) was a female vocalist, musician and dancer for Zira Miranda Grover. Biography Early life Natalie Clarke was born in 1999 in Illinois during the height of the NoHead Empire. Instead of participating in her family's love for dance and music, Natalie chose to focus on her love for death and violence. Although her interests made her an outcast from the rest of the family, many of her peers acknowledged her potential to be a beautiful and mighty female warrior. Eventually, Clarke left Illinois to pursue her love for combat at a young age, eventually joining a group of gangsters and thugs, where she met Hellius, the two became good friends and famous. Servant of Zira Grover Eventually, Clarke ended up fighting an alien who was well beyond her abilities, who subdued and captured her. She was sold to Zira Miranda Grover and became a musician in her Palace. Clarke was a slender woman who was made to wear a bright-red bikini during her services to the Empress. Clarke would occasionally serve as Corey's dancing partner. She was also very good friends with Yolanda Gogan. Corey desired Gogan and Clarke would continually repel Corey's advances, the two seemed to have a love-hate relationship. Whenever Corey advanced on Gogan, Clarke would wrestle him away from her as Yolanda was too tender to repel him herself and Natalie was aware of this. Corey thought Natalie was an attractive girl and, depending on his mood, he actually enjoyed wrestling her half-naked form, even though she always beat him. Natalie got a nasty shock when Thomas Carter fell through the ceiling, and rushed to watch him die. Still, Natalie thought whatever was going to happen was she was glad to be up in the throne room and not down in Thomas' place. When Carter left, Clarke was unabashed. When she thought about about Carter's beauty it made her quickly realize that Claire Julian might replace him, leaving her thinking stressfully about her. Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle Natalie Clarke and her fellow musicians would later accompany Zira and her courtiers on Zira's limousine as they traveled to the Cave of the Gargoyle to watch Anakin Organa, Helen McKeen, and GTR-10 be fed to Devorar, a gargoyle who resided there. On the limousine, Clarke, Mersames, and Julian had to entertain and pleasure Zira and her minions. Indifferent to witnessing another execution, Natalie wished she could help fight the Armies of Organa but she had a fine life with Zira and her men and she did not wish to take the risk. In the chaos that followed, Zira faked her death, the limousine was destroyed, and Anakin and his friends escaped. The band's eternal contract came to an end, and the band members managed to escape the limousine moments before it exploded. Therefore, the musicians disbanded, and everyone went their separate ways. Natalie, Robert, and a few others went to see what they could loot from Zira's Palace, having no idea Zira was hiding there herself. Upon arrival the criminals still there noticed the teenagers and tried to catch them, but they failed. Physical description Natalie Clarke was a slender and powerfully built woman with brown eyes, red lips, and smooth skin. Her breasts were small and her fingers were dexterous. During her enslavement, her hair was stylized in the shape of a Mohawk, her fingernails bore violet nail polish, and she wore an elaborate bikini. The outfit consisted of a long, bright-red skirt, and a red, hard-shelled bra that was too big for her. Decorating the rest of her body were large, golden earrings, jewel-encrusted bracelets, golden anklets, and a golden necklace. Personality and traits Natalie is a talented, amazing, successful, famous, wealthy, elegant, skilled, quite, satisfied, nimble, dazzling, glamorous, ambitious, behaved, stylish, proud, polite, civil, ambitious, fashionable, composed, flexible, patient, classy, courtesy, sensational, compliant, spectacular, defensive, careful, impressive, passionate, fearful, scared, glamorous, eager, obedient, limber warrior and eventually backup dancer and singer. Natalie is a great fighter. She was eager to leave her hometown when she was disowned for not following the Clarke way. It didn't bother her, nothing was going to stop her from living her dream. She enjoyed her life as a thug and learned how to find comfort with other males. The bars and alleys she and her new friends frequented were enjoyable and Natalie relished every moment on the run from cops. As much as Natalie and Hellius enjoyed their life of crime, they wanted more. Natalie, however, bit off a little more than she could chew when she lost a fight with a sentient alien and was enslaved to Zira Miranda Grover. Zira's Palace was a severe abuse of her abilities but Natalie accepted that, anything was better then the ruff life of Illinois, and she kept looking for an opportunity to prove herself. Natalie cared somewhat for Thomas Carter and the other servants but not nearly as much as she cared for herself. She enjoyed her freedom and she didn't want to jeopardize it. Being a performer in disguise, Natalie was not bothered by her outfit she wore, as she enjoyed fashion as much as she enjoyed entertaining and in hear eyes that outfit was more fashionable then the ones worn by the other servants. She loved Zira's laws as the Head of the International Alliance and they always kept her going. Natalie forgot how she was supposed to live, she only lived for the manhunt, that is what she did for a living and nothing would stop her. Despite getting off to a rough start, Clarke's hair, her jewelry and her outfits, and her knowledge of style, helped ensure that she got noticed by several males. She knew how to catch the attention of her audience. Being desperate for money and a job that would let her lust for combat flourish, Natalie didn't care what jobs Zira offered her as long as they were military-oriented. And just like Claire Julian and Robert Mersames, Natalie quickly jumped on the idea of being treated as a prostitute and slave for money no matter how she hated it. The rigged gig to kill rivals like Ba Cassandra was the good parts, it's what she lived for. But Natalie would not agree to the jobs if they didn't pay well. Relationships Marina Natalie got along very well with her mistress Marina, who found her to be very attractive. Like Natalie, Marina was attractive and sadistic. Corey Corey was a servant who would occasionally serve as Natalie's dancing partner. Corey seemed to have a love-hate relationship with her. He was turned on by Yolanda's flowing body and mean attitude towards him. Natalie was a friend of Yolanda's and would always come to her defense during Corey's constant attempts to grope her (Yolanda), wrestling Corey away from her as Yolanda was too tender to repel him herself and Natalie was aware of this. Corey thought Natalie was an attractive sixteen-year-old and, depending on his mood, he actually enjoyed wrestling her half-naked form, even though she always beat him. Thomas Carter Natalie didn't interact with Thomas Carter as much as Corey, but while she pitied him in general, she would never do anything about it, not wanting to put her own life at risk crossing the Empress. Appearances * * Category:Humans Category:Performing artists Category:Zira Grover's dancers Category:Females Category:1999 births